When You Say Nothing At All
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Yoai. ?x?, lime. Guess the couples?


Standard Disclaimer (both Gundam Wing and the Song

Standard Disclaimer (both Gundam Wing and the Song. I did not write it Alyson Cross did): I don't own it, so you can't sue me. I don't have anything anyway. (Yeah like you really want my Blistex!)

__

//denotes song//

Italics denotes thoughts

Author's note: Part of this fic takes place during the war and part after.

****

When You Say Nothing at All

__

//It's amazin' how you can speak right to my heart//

Duo looked up into the gentle gaze of his lover. The deep blue eyes standing out behind the scraggily bangs. An unconscious smile tugged at his lips as he gazed into those bottomless pools. He returned the look of naked adoration without hesitation. 

__

//Without sayin' a word you can light up the dark//

Quatre hung his head and sighed. It was so hard. He couldn't stand killing, why did he have to go on? He could feel the tears prick the corners of his eyes. It was too much, he couldn't take it! Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his shoulders forcing him to turn.

"Quatre,"

The quiet voice commanded Quatre look into the stern eyes of his love.

"You did what you had to, there is nothing wrong with that!"

"I know but why? Why so much? Sometimes I feel I can't go on. This darkness is eating away at me. Swallowing me whole." Quatre choked, tears streaming down the pale cheeks.

"You can, you're strong believe me. I'll help you just as you helped me. You gave me hope and love when I was worthy of neither. Let me be your support."

Quatre nodded and buried his face in the solid chest of his lover. Strong arms held him close, a gentle breath brushed over his ear, words unspoken, and the long auburn bangs brushing over the top of his head. All reminders he was not alone.

//Try as I may, I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing//

Duo's hands shook as he tore the calendar off the wall. March 15th…today*. 

"Gone, they' re all gone and you couldn't save them." A voice inside his head mocked Duo as he threw the offending paper across the room. 

"I tried, oh God, I tried!" Duo whispered. Images of the Maxwell church flashed before his eyes. All those happy times, even the hard times were all cherished memories to Duo. Then the violence and killing. What hurt the worst though, was not seeing Sister Helen's death or not being there when Father died. It was how ungrateful Duo had been. He had never thanked them for loving him, giving him a home and, most importantly, never giving up on him when everyone else had. 

Only one other person had done that. Tears brimmed the dark lashes and, as if summoned by those shimmers dancing on the edges of Duo's lids, a surprisingly strong embrace enfolded him physically and mentally. Gentle, callused fingers tilted his head up and the intense look in the fathomless blue orbs above his spoke volumes.

"It's not your fault!" they screamed. Duo smiled slightly as those fingers, callused from years of mobile suit battles and work, gently wiped his tears away. Cupping Duo's head, the hand lead Duo to his lover's shoulder.

_Rest for the weary. _Duo smiled as a soothing hand rubbed his back.

__

//The smile on your face lets me know that you need me//

Quatre blushed and nodded as he was lead off to a private bedroom. A gentle smile, neither dazzling nor cocky tilted the corners of the russet-haired boy's sweet lips up. This smile was for Quatre only. It said something far more intimate than some everyday grin. It put him at ease and filled him with joy. The pink cupid's own of his own mouth turned up in response.

__

//There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me//

Duo opened his eyes to a bright morning glare. He shielded his eyes from the sunshine and was almost shocked when he felt a figure stir next to him.

"You seem surprised to see me." A sleepy voice yawned amusedly. 

"Well I kinda didn't expect you to be here the morning after." Duo replied softly, "None of the other's were."

"Duo," the voice suddenly awake and harsh, "This was not some one-night-stand, you deserve better than that!"

Duo had been about to protest when he saw something in the other's eyes. A promise. A promise shimmered in those endless depths, as true blue as the promiser's eyes. Duo closed his mouth and smiled. No, it was not like the others, and his koi was right, he did deserve better than some one-night-stand. He deserved forever, the only word he could use to describe the look in those intense blue eyes. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed boy's neck, burying his face in the messy locks and inhaling the clean scent. A small but sincere smile touched the messy-haired boy's lips at Duo's obvious joy.

__

//A touch of your hand says that you'll catch me whenever I fall//

Quatre balanced precariously on the branch. He couldn't believe that they had succeeded in talking him into this. He heard a small chuckle and glared up at Trowa and Duo who had suggested they go tree climbing in the first place. Duo and Trowa had shimmed up the tree like it was second nature, leaving Quatre, who had never climbed a tree before in his life because it wasn't "proper" behavior for the Winner heir, to scramble up as best he could. As he began to cross a rather shaky branch a gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into calm, sure eyes, half obstructed by bangs, that simply said, "I won't let you fall."

Smiling Quatre allowed himself to be lead to the stronger, safer branches where he sat and watched the sunset with his best friend and lover.

__

// You say it best when you say nothin' at all //

Duo snuggled up next to his silent partner as they sat stargazing. It amazed him that so much could be said without speaking. Whenever the blue-eyed boy so much as looked at him, his eyes radiated with unspoken love and devotion. The gentle smiles and small touches said more to him than any flowery speech could. The silence that settled around them like and aura used to unnerve Duo until he realized one didn't always need words to speak. Duo's chatter often filled silent spots before, but now he enjoyed the quiet comfort and security the other boy gave him and they would speak with subtle looks and caresses. Only hushed sighs passing over near still lips during most of the night.

__

// Only lone I can hear people talking out loud //

As Quatre walked down the street whispers caught his attention. 

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him, Quatre Raberba Winner, ex-gundam pilot, Winner heir, and a fag."

"What?!?! You're joking!"

"Nope"

"Ew, but that's gross!"

"I know! How can he like another man!"

"Hey, don't ask me, I'm normal!"

Quatre tried to block out the hateful words as he walked a little faster.

"Wait for me, Little one?" The dark haired boy behind the blonde asked.

Quatre stopped and smiled sheepishly at his lover. But frowned as the whispers grew louder.

"Is that his boyfriend?"

"I bet it is, he's not that cute either."

"Maybe gays don't care about looks?"

Quatre didn't understand, in his eyes his taller lover was absolutely beautiful, no one else matched him.

__

// But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowds //

"Are you alright, Duo?"

"No, not really….."

"What happened?" Solemn blue-eyes regarded the braided ex-pilot of deathscythe.

"Some people were just making a few unappealing comments about us."

"Want me to kill them?"

"Hardy-har-har, very funny. I'm serious!"

"I am too!"

Duo rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Duo, does being what we are strike you as something we should hide behind closed doors?"

"Of course not!" Duo replied indignantly, "I'll always love you. No matter what people say."

"Than don't listen. People who don't try to understand us aren't worth the time." The blue-eyed boy smiled slightly and held Duo close, unmindful of the looks several people gave the couple sitting on the park bench. Duo sighed and leaned closer to his love no longer caring about anyone else.

__

// Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine //

Quatre slammed down a dictionary.

"O. K. it's not in here. Where did you get that. It's not Spanish, Japanese, French, English, or Arabic, so what is it?!?!"

Calm eyes regarded the flustered blonde with no small amount of amusement.

"It's Chinese. I heard Wufei say it. Apparently it means 'I love you'*." A small smile touched the speaker's lips. Quatre melted under the words and smile. He walked to his koi and curled up in the larger boy's lap, snuggling close before stealing a quick kiss.

"You little thief."

"I learned from the best." Quatre smiled as Duo smirked smugly.

"Damn straight, I stole your heart didn't I? The most valuable thing in the universe is mine."

"Well I got yours in return so I think it was a fair trade." Quatre replied quietly, stroking Duo's cheek gently.

"Right," Duo smiled, neither cocky nor dazzling, just Duo. Quatre smiled back a promise of eternity shone in the depthless blue eyes and was reflected in adoring amethyst. 

__

//The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

A touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

You say it best when you say nothin' at all//

****

Owari

__

*Beware the ides (middle) of March. Thank you Shakespeare. 

*I love you in Chinese is Wo ai ni


End file.
